emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8402 (25th February 2019)
Plot Liv wants to do something for Jacob's upcoming birthday. She and Gabby are slightly awkward with each other. Debbie gets a phone call informing her that Cain gave her a bad reference and she hasn't got the job. She sees Cain and snaps at him. Rhona is reluctant to accept painkillers from the nurse. Ms Elliot asks her if she has any support, and Pete walks in. Liv is uncomfortable when Maya jokes with Jacob. Debbie and Sarah argue over Scotland. Pete and Rhona talk, and he tells her that he wants to look after her. Kyle spends time with the Spencers, and Kerry enjoys seeing everyone as a happy family. Sarah and Debbie's blazing row continues, and Cain subtly suggests she tells Sarah if she feels it will help. Debbie wants her out. Sarah snaps at Debbie and tells her that she's staying with her family, and hates Debbie. Pete is cold towards Matty. Rhona is torn over whether she and Pete are good together after seeing how well he is with Leo. Sarah doesn't want to return to Debbie and wants to stay at Butlers Farm. Rhona tells Pete that she doesn't think they will work together as he wants kids and she doesn't. She suggests he moves out whilst they process what's happening. Cain returns Sarah home, and Cain tells Debbie why Sarah is in a mood. Cain snaps and tells her that she never puts her children first, and Debbie slaps him. Liv tells Gabby that she feels he is losing interest. Maya tells Jacob that it's good for them if he continues to see Liv. Cain and Debbie argue, and Cain declares that he has had enough of her. Dan gets a text from Daz asking to see Amelia, but Kerry advises him not to. Pete says goodbye before he leaves. Debbie sees Cain with Kyle and tells Kerry that Cain is dangerous and she should take Kyle from him. Cast Regular cast *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt Guest cast *Nurse - Nikki Hellens *Ms Elliot - Anne Hornby Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Exterior, backroom *Hotten General Hospital - Rhona's room *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Exterior/living room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room *Jacobs Fold - Living room *David's Shop - Shop floor Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes